Zap!
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS MILD SLASH!Very mild though, Harry/Draco story. It shows why it's very bad to allow Slytherin children to get bored.


**Author's note: Hello wonderful fans of Harry Potter I'm LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline and this is my first Harry Potter story. I tried not to add OC's, because that is my major weakness when it comes to fan fictions. There is one, but I promise they will play no major roll. Just to warn you this is a Harry/Draco slash, but it's nothing to intense. If you like this, I might write more. **

**HRDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Zap!**

It was never good when a Slytherin was bored. So as they all sat there in the quite commons room everyone was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Hey Draco, give me your hand," a girl named Pheobe said, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Why?" Draco asked before his mind had time to process the possible conciquence that came with asking that question.

"I learned a game over the summer while I was vacationing in Muggle London. I thought we could play it," she explained.

Draco shrugged and held out his hand.

"It can't be that bad, after all it _was _created by muggles," he thought, laughing silently to his self.

"There," she proclaimed after she finished writing something on both sides of his hand.

"Zap?" he asked.

"Yep, now if anyone says your name, weather it be your first or last name, you have to say the phrase written on her palm."

He unfolded his hand and read it. "I love Harry Potter?!"

The commons room erupted with laughter.

"I'm not gonna say that," Draco told her.

"You have to or face the consequences," Pheobe replied.

"And what are those consequences?" Draco asked.

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Fine I'll play the stupid game."

**HRDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"Darn Sharpie," Draco grumbled to his self rubbing his hand. He had only washed his hand 20 times last night and the ink was only slightly faded.

He walked into the potions room.

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy," Snape Snapped [[A/N Snape Snapped is fun to say]]

There it was.

"I love Harry Potter," he mumbled under his breath.

He sat down in his usual spot.

Potions class seemed like it would never end. Being Snape's favorite student he got called on a lot, even when his hand wasn't raised, which it wasn't at all today.

"Hey," a voice from behind him said. Draco turned around. "Draco can I borrow your notes?" a boy asked.

"Sure," he handed him the paper. "I love Harry Potter." He mumbled.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"Nothing," Draco lied.

"No really you've been mumbling to your self all day."

"I already told you, it's nothing."

"Draco," he said in a pleading tone.

"I love Harry Potter."

"You can confess your secret love interest after class Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, seeming appearing out of nowhere.

Draco blushed.

"I love Harry Potter," he said again after Snape was out of ear shot.

Draco glanced over, Harry and Ron were whispering to each other, No doubt about him.

His eyes met Harry's. Draco instantly felt is face go hot. His stomach began doing flips. Harry smiled, his green orbs still locked with Draco's grey ones. Draco turned away.

"Why do I feel so weird? It's just Potter. Get a hold of your self Draco," he mentally told his self.

"I love Harry Potter," he mumbled out load after mentally saying his own name.

He smiled to his self, this time he though he might have meant it.

**HRDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"Hey Malfoy," a voice from behind him called.

"I love Harry Potter. What do you want Potter?" His tone was bitter.

"What was that in Potions today?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," he was really getting tired of people asking him that.

"Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong."

Draco began to walk away.

"Malfoy," Harry called.

"I love Harry Potter," he said a little too loud.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Oops," Draco thought.

"What was that, Malfoy?"

"I love Harry Potter," his voice was completely out of his minds control.

Harry smirked.

Draco panicked.

"You see, Pheobe tricked me into playing this game with her, now whenever someone says my night I have to say I love Harry Potter," Draco explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy."

"I love Harry Potter. Harry stop."

"Malfoy,"

"I love Harry Potter, Harry Please."

"Draco."

"I love Harry Po-"

Bliss and Perfection were the only two words that came into Draco's mind as he found his lips meeting Harry's.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss. Harry pulled back.

"Love you too, Draco."

**The End**

So thoughts? Feelings? Please review, for they feed my ever growing ego.

P.S. I hope you all know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character's in this except Pheobe.


End file.
